Alfield
Alfield is a small, rural farming town in the Marrow Valley in the Western Wynandir region of Wildemount, and it primarily shuts down post-sunset. It serves as a trade stop on the Amber Road between Trostenwald and Zadash. The town falls under the rule of the Dwendalian Empire and is overseen by Starosta Kosh. In 835 P.D., Alfield suffered significant loss of life and arson of several buildings during a gnoll attack. Layout Slightly smaller than Trostenwald, Alfield is an open farm village with occasional waist- to shoulder-height partitions. With open fields to the south, the town is flanked by clusters of trees on the eastern and northeastern sides. Two main streets bisect the village in its central square, one spanning from the northwest to the southeast, and the other from west to east. Notable People Points of Interest * On the Wind Stables: is located in the northern part of town. Durmas was the main stablehand. She was a hardy, rotund, and strong looking female black scaled dragonborn with no tail. * Ruddy Top Butchers: is located near the Candleglow Inn. 'Broad Barn' The Broad Barn located on the western edge of town, the store sells farming and basic supplies. The name comes from the barn that it once was. The proprietor was an extremely old gentleman with a giant, gnarled tuft of a chin beard that merged with a lion's mane–like halo of white hair with a thin, long, crooked nose. Broad Barn Inventory * Cleaning supplies * Thick, heavy pieces of cloth * Buckets * Burn balm kits * Healer's kits * Hundred-foot coils of rope * Bags of ground herb incense * Farming supplies * Metal keg taps * Insecticide (diluted acute poison; 1 sp/vial) * Mishmash of materials for creating acid (12 gp/vial) * Incense Trivia * Jester, inquiring about if the store had pickles, purchased a mason jar containing two pickles from the owner, who had pulled it out of his paper bag lunch. Wanting 3 cp for the jar, Mollymauk gave jester 2 cp so that he could share one of the pickles. * Caleb Widogast, wanting to buy about 20 gp worth of incense, had the owner bag anything that could have some semblance of being considered incense into two burlap sacks. Filled with various ground-up herbs, Caleb was willing to pay 17 gp for them and proceeded to count out the sum slowly on the counter. Distracted by other customers and with Nott's help, Caleb swindled the shop owner by having counted out and paid the owner only 16 gp for the bags, then saying that he was giving the amount agreed upon. Candleglow Inn The Candleglow Inn is located in the central square. It was once built by Reedus Candleglow, who left the inn to his grandson, Thadeus Candleglow. Thadeus was proud, that his inn once had, though perhaps not the greatest quantity, the highest quality of salted, dried, fresh, and butchered meats in town. Feed and Mead Tavern The Feed and Mead Tavern is not the most comfortable establishment. The owner of the tavern, Crute, is an ornery, salty-looking, old dwarf with tousled, white-grey hair and a single tuft of a beard that dangled down toward his belly button before ending in a ring of gold. Poor of sight, he tended to look above or at a person's shoulder when talking to them. The tavern has two or three rooms for rent upstairs, one of them had four twin-sized beds tightly jammed in the room. Menu For the cost of three silver pieces, Feed and Mead offered a top-shelf drink in a deep green, corked, glass bottle. Poured into a shot glass, the liquid was a deep sea-teal green. When drunk, it had a smoky, oak barrel flavor on the tongue, though this was quickly followed by an herbal and charcoal medicinal burning taste. 'Salt Trench Jail' The Salt Trench Jail is the furthest building towards the forest. It is small dark grey stone and shack. With a dark, weathered wood frame set around it weathered. This shack is where the prisoners of Alfield are kept. History The Broad Barn was once a barn, though poor crops led to the farmers giving up farming and to the sell-off of the tools they didn't need. As it happened, the farmer saw that they made more money that year from their tool sale than from the crops, so they started importing more tools and converted the barn into a general store, which has been serving this part of town since 805 P.D. Due to the store's success, the town eventually grew in to fill the gap between it and the town proper. 'Gnoll Attack' When a Crownsguard patrol reported seeing a small hunting party of gnolls to the south, Watchmaster Bryce Feelid sent out a troupe of more than half of the town's guards to find and slay them. This decision left the town vulnerable when a large force of gnolls struck two hours later while they were unguarded and unprepared for such an assault. During the raid there were several flashes of orange light and the curl of flames spreading from rooftop to rooftop, and a handful of buildings on the eastern side were consumed by flame. On the central square, the gnolls were engaged in battle with the Mighty Nein. A brief battle ensued but ended when the party members of the Mighty Nein were knocked unconscious, leading to the gnolls escaping in an east-northeasterly direction. With smoke and fires of the eastern quarter shielding their escape, the gnolls took three carts full of various loot, corpses of villagers they had slain, captives, and almost all of the village's meat supply. Casualties * Ruben: The town's former lawmaster. * A village straggler: A hundred feet outside the village, while people were running out of town, this young human man with scrappy, tattered, brown hair and a bit of blood dripping down his face was shot by a gnoll in the back by an arrow. A gnoll then proceeded to leap onto his back and bite and tear out a chunk of flesh from his shoulder before dragging the corpse back two hundred feet into the depths of the burning village. * Leiman: A regular patron of the Candleglow Inn, all that remained of him within ruins of the inn was a charred and crushed skeleton. * Crownsguard Soldiers: ** A guard had been hunkered down behind a wall with Watchmaster Bryce Feelid. They wielded a crossbow and had been exchanging volleys with the gnolls during the attack. They were killed when they took an arrow to the back of the head. ** A guard taken by the gnoll, bound, and fed as a sacrifice to the manticore by the Yeenoghu priest. Captives * Herma and Jules: This human mother and child pair were taken to the Rill's Mouth Mines and kept in cells within the Y-intersection. Herma was in her mid-thirties and wearing an apron covered in dirt and spatters of blood. Her hair was ratted. Her son, Jules, had been kept with her but was in the process of being taken elsewhere in the mine when he sustained a mortal injury from a hyena's bite to the clavicle and chest. Bleeding out, Jester stabilized him and reunited him with his mother, with whom he traveled back to Alfield. * Petrov: In his elder-years, this half-elven man had sharp features, dark brown-black hair that was greying to a salt-and-pepper on the sides. He had just been passing through town, bringing some of his armor wares up to Zadash, when his group was waylaid on the road to Alfield, hitting them before making their way to the town. Looking disheveled, he had suffered a large claw gash around his midsection that was possibly infected. * Two civilians, who were tied up in the manticore's lair. * Seven civilians, who were rescued by Shakäste. Villagers * A family of five halflings ran out of the town during the gnoll attack. The family included a mother dragging two younger children and a father running beside his eldest daughter, who was in her teens. The father wore simple farm clothing, a leather cap, and had a handlebar mustache. Aftermatch The Candleglow Inn was ransacked and burned down. Due to the cost, estimated in thousands of gold pieces, to rebuild it, Thadeus expected to leave Alfield to start his life over someplace else. The Ruddy Top Butcher building was still standing after the gnoll raid, but it had taken quite a bit of fire damage, resulting in its roof collapsing down into the floor below. The gnolls seemed to specifically target this building and took its entire stock of meat during the attack. The On the Wind Stables, sustained fire damage. It was decided that recovering some of the gnolls, that were slaughtered, and placing their heads as a warning on the outskirts of town to prevented any sort of incursions for a while. ' ' When the Mighty Nein approach Alfield at night about half a mile from the south, they noticed several flashes of orange light and the curl of flames spreading from rooftop to rooftop. They saw a handful of buildings on the eastern side of the village that had already been consumed by flame. Quickly making their way closer to within a few hundred feet of the western side of the village, they saw a few hundred people running out of town into the fields. Reaching the Alfield's central square, the party engaged the gnolls in battle. A brief battle ensued but ended when two of the party members were knocked unconscious, leading to the gnolls escaping in an east-northeasterly direction. As villagers begin to emerge from their homes, the party helps put out fires and collects ears from the dead gnolls. In appreciation for their help in fighting the gnolls, the Crownsguard lodged the Mighty Nein in the Feed and Mead Tavern—and they would have continued paying for their stay as long as they continued helping deal with the aftermath of the gnoll attack. The Party was lodged in one of the rooms that had four twin-sized beds tightly jammed in the room. Watchmaster Bryce Feelid, pays the party for the gnoll ears they have collected and points them toward the Feed and Mead Tavern for the night, and the party eventually all goes to sleep. ' ' The party wakes up after a somewhat less than comfortable night's sleep in their single room at the Feed and Mead Tavern in, before going out into the town and finding it in rubble and helping shift the rubble. At the Broad Barn, the party finds Watchmaster Bryce involved in an argument with one Starosta Kosh (whom Jester happens to recognize as a former client of her mother's). As they approach, Kosh storms out, and Bryce greets them with an offer of further work: 30 gold per gnoll ear, 25 for a returned living villager, and 10 gold for a dead citizen's body. The party purchases some supplies at the Broad Barn, then convinces a crownsguard that they find on the road to loan them a horse, under the effects of Mollymauk Tealeaf's Charm Person spell, for the Mighty Nein to use during their mercenary mission to slay gnolls and recover the abducted townsfolk. ' ' After coming back from the Rill's Mouth Mines the party ends up renting additional rooms for the night. The next day, before leaving town, the party collects payment for their gnoll ears from Bryce. When asked again for their party name, they settle on The Mighty Nein. ' ' The party went through Alfield to go to the Wuyun Gates. Arriving in Alfield, they discovered, much to their surprise and joy, that Thaddeus was well on his way to rebuilding, with the help of his neighbors. They drink and eat with Bryce in the Feed and Mead Tavern. While in the tavern they get recognized by the other patrons, as the saviors of Alfield, and are given free drinks. After they discus the war and their journey to the Menagerie Coast, they decided to stay the night in the tavern. Gallery Alfield_Big_1.png Alfield_Big_2.png Alfield 3.PNG Alfield_4.png References Art: Category:Wildemount Category:Towns in Wildemount Category:Dwendalian Empire Category:Places Category:Alfield